


SnootHoot's Alternate Ending to Positively Malicious

by SnootHoot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Steven Universe, Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Stevinel, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootHoot/pseuds/SnootHoot
Summary: While trying to help his friends remember who they were, Steven unwittingly sent the devilish pink gem over the edge of obsession. Months have passed since that fateful night she stole Steven away from everything he knew - his home, his friends, his family, Connie, everyone - all in an effort to keep him isolated in the Garden to be her personal best friend.Garnet still doesn't remember who he is, the warp pad is busted, and hope for escape seems lost. Will Steven manage to pull himself out of this mess, or will he only sink the harder he tries?Alternate ending to Sapphiresterre's Positively Malicious series starting after the end of Chapter 5. While it is not required to read their work to understand what's going on, I highly recommend it! I'm likely not going to be the only person to make an alternate ending to her fanfic so be on the lookout, and I hope you enjoy mine!





	SnootHoot's Alternate Ending to Positively Malicious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Positively Malicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547827) by [Sapphiresterre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresterre/pseuds/Sapphiresterre). 

> Important note: This fic is much darker than the others I will be posting as it was inspired by a particularly dark fanfic. If you are uncomfortable with anything in the tags, please check out some of my lighter Stevinel material! This fic touches on some very dark and sensitive topics and while I've done my best to not inherently glorify these actions, I go into painstaking detail of the inner workings of a victim of abuse and manipulation. You have been warned.
> 
> THIS FANFIC IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU FEEL EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE. IF IT MAKES YOUR SKIN CRAWL, IT IS DOING ITS JOB
> 
> Also there will be a future scene involving Steg and Spinel (which is also non-con) and I understand if that might be a bit much given the context of the fusion. Please avoid reading chapter 4 if you think that will be too much for you!

Time moved on in the sickeningly silent garden, but just how long was anyone’s guess. Steven had completely lost track by now. How long…? Weeks? Definitely. Months? Probably. Years… he didn’t want to think of that possibility. Days droned on into nights and time felt horrendously meaningless, at least here. 

The evening she took Steven from his loved ones, stole him away and locked him up here in this deafeningly quiet prison - no - _hell_, felt like nothing more than a blur now. How long had it been since he saw Spinel last? He couldn’t remember if it was a few hours or a full day.

There were times like now where he would just lay on his back and stare up at the sky, hours on end, rubbing his gemmed stomach - which had shrunk at least one dress size. His stomach growled a painful noise and he heaved a sigh, hoping the pink gem would arrive soon with a new meal. 

She didn’t keep him malnourished exactly, but Spinel had started to find a sick enjoyment over being able to control what he ate and when. That seemed to be a growing trend for her. Enjoying her control over him. Payment for Pink Diamond’s control over her. Spinel likely considered herself a wonderful caregiver, giving him mostly healthy meals and a reward of something particularly sweet if he did something she especially approved of. 

While the hungry part of him hoped for her return, another part of him dreaded it. Along with her growing control over his food intake, Spinel had also grown a rather disturbing taste for controlling other aspects about him. The “special” game, as she called it, was her favorite method and despite his best efforts, this ended up being something she played with greater frequency with each visit. 

Hands trailing across his body, rough teeth scraping against his neck and chest, that disgustingly twisted glint as she watched him writhe from her strokes. She could be gentle. She could be rough. She could do whatever she wanted to him and no amount of protests or fighting stopped her.

What was the point of fighting it anyways? He remembered when that thought first crossed his mind. What was the point? He fought against that thought - that terrible, terrible thought - at first, convincing himself that he needed to remember why he fought, but the reason faded with time like the belly of a stuffed animal left in the sun for years on end. Besides, he knew that if he didn’t play along in her sick game, she would destroy everything he held dear. If nothing else, that certainly dampened his will to fight her.

He let out a groan as he felt another pang of hunger vibrate through his body. He sat up and looked around. Still no sign of Spinel. He looked to some of the newly planted flowers around him as his mouth watered. While Spinel was very clever, he’d managed to get one thing for himself, something he only resorted to out of desperation so as not to draw her attention to it.

She had kept asking him what kind of plants he wanted grown in the garden, and particularly the ones he wanted close to him. He made sure to list off plants that he knew were edible, and quite a few of them. Spinel was more than happy to build an enormous garden around his sleeping area likely under the impression it would make him happy.

He slid himself over to a collection of fresh flowers and munched down a few. Despite his hunger, he had to take care and not eat too many, to not bring attention to his actions but also to keep himself from getting sick. 

Once his stomach settled down enough for him to think, Steven reached out and ran his fingers across the purple-white Picotee Dianthus flowers. They reminded him so much of Amethyst. Small and purple and perfect just the way she is. He felt his shoulders tighten.

His eyes then drifted towards the bright yellow daisies which made him yearn to see the equally bright yellow star on the back of Pearl’s blazer. Memories of Pearl tucking him in bed at night when he was younger flooded his mind and overtook his senses. She’d come so far; had grown so much over the years. He felt a pain deep in his gut, completely unrelated to his previous hunger. 

Then his eyes fell on the mixed cornflowers. They were awash with brilliant reds, blues, and deep cerises. It was Garnet in every way imaginable. The red of Ruby, the blue of Sapphire, and that reddish pink cerise reminded him of the fusion he loved so much. He felt tears well up at the thought. Last he’d seen Garnet, she was still in her cotton candy form. Did the others manage to bring her back? Would he ever get to see any of them again? He would be fine if Garnet never got her memories back so long as she hugged him right here and now and never let go.

As Steven wiped the streaming tears from his face, he looked to the distance where he saw a group of hibiscus flowers resting next to… forget-me-nots. Poetic.

His face scrunched and he glanced away, only for his eyes to be drawn to them once more. “Why…?” he muttered to himself and pressed his face into the knees he now hugged. “Why did my mom have to do so many _horrible_ things…? I don’t wanna hate her but...” Steven groaned and he sat up straight, his legs splaying out. As he did, he pressed his hands into his face and held it tight as his frustration built. “ but why am I the one who always has to _answer for it!?_”

In his anger, he grabbed a small chunk of pillar that had broken off eons ago and hurled it at the hibiscus, knocking a few down in the process. It didn’t help, but his strength wasn’t in it to toss another. He moved to hug his knees once more and pressed his chin against them. He looked to the bright blue forget-me-nots. “It’s not fair… She abandoned me too, you know…”

_____________________________

Spinel had returned to the garden not long after Steven had eaten some of the flowers. She’d warped there using the new crystalline heart shaped device, and apparently it had been far away enough for Steven not to have heard her arrival.

She had every intention of sneaking up on her bestest best friend, the only friend she needed. His surprised reaction was always so cute! She had a bag of food in hand along with a sweet fluffy donut as a reward for having been so good lately. He’d stopped trying to run, stopped trying to refuse the “special” game, told her the _sweetest_ things, and never _ever_ mentioned Garnet, Amethyst… Pearl… Spinel’s eye twitched and her jaw clenched as she thought of that lowly Pearl Pink ran off with. And of course, no Connie. His attention focused on Spinel and only Spinel.

“Why did my mom have to do so many _horrible things…?_”

“Huh?” Spinel’s right pigtail seemed to perk up as she listened to Steven’s voice in the distance. “Steven?” She followed the trail towards his mini garden and stood next to one of the pillars near him. He said something about his “mom”... Pink Diamond. She tilted her head and watched him curiously.

“but why am I the one who always has to _answer for it!?_” She watched as Steven grabbed for a rock, and she quickly compacted and elongated her body to hide behind the pillar so he couldn’t see her, and heard the impact of rock meeting flowers. She poked her head around and noticed the broken and torn hibiscus flowers. She tilted her head. Well _this_ was new.

“It’s not fair… She abandoned me too, you know…”

“....” Spinel nearly deflated right then and there. She blinked a few times as she watched Steven hugging his knees as if they were Spinel herself. She felt a sudden pang of empathy and a gentle hand traveled up to meet her gem. They were both unwanted, undeserving of Pink’s love. Thank the Stars that they found one another. She could hold onto her Steven and squeeze him tight and never let-

“Garnet… Amethyst… Pearl….”

The soft look in her eyes slowly melted into one of hurt. Her gentle hand turned into a shaking fist. Them again… and he’d been doing so well too. The hurt turned into annoyance.

“I just… really wish you were here… I miss you guys so much…”

So help Spinel if he mentioned-

“Connie…”

Her pigtails bristled and her gloved hands gripped onto the pedestal, causing it to tremble and vibrate from her powerful grip.

“.....Dad…” He started to sob. “I want my dad…”

Dad? She raised a brow. Who was this “dad”? Was that the out of shape human that had been with him? She remembered observing Steven’s journey to try and bring his friends back. That Pearl had treated him as highly as a Diamond and Steven even fused with him to create that hulking musician. She’d had no idea Steven could fuse with humans. He must have really cared for this “dad” if they were able to fuse like that.

She despised him already.

“It’s so lonely out here…. I just wish I had my family…”

_____________________________

Steven wiped his face and stared up at the sky, but only for a second as the sound of falling rubble caused him to jolt to attention and whirl his body around. A pillar had crumbled to dust and next to it was-

“S-Spinel…” Steven stammered. How long had she been there listening to him? A sudden sense of dread washed over his body like a boggy lake and threatened to drown him.

“Why do you need _them…?_” she asked in an eerily monotone voice as she walked slowly towards him. 

The faint squeak to her rigid step did absolutely nothing to ease his fears. “Spinel I…” Steven slowly rose to his feet and took a slow step back. “I didn’t mean-”

“When you have _me?,_” she continued, overtaking his timid voice with her own. 

“L-listen, I didn’t mean… I-I mean…” His heart felt like it had turned upside down to match the approaching gem. He continued to step back, his shaky backwards gait matching her forward stride. It wasn’t until he felt the rope grow taut and his wrist snag and pull him back towards her ever so slightly did he finally stop. 

Spinel, however, did not. She continued towards Steven until she were mere feet from him and locked eyes with him. The spirals in her eyes were almost dancing like smoldering ember in her anger. Steven braced himself for an attack, but it was not a physical attack that was to come, but rather a verbal one.

“Would you _CAN IT_ about those disgusting awful gems already!? You have _ME!_ Not _THEM!_ You should consider yourself lucky I haven’t _shattered them!_” she snarled that last part, getting in his face for emphasis. Steven reared his head back as much as he could, but it was a futile attempt to break away from her gaze.

“They never hurt me like this so they’re better than _you! I HATE YOU!!!_”

The silence of space overtook the air. An off putting, terrible silence.

Steven’s face paled the moment he heard these words fumble out of his mouth like an unstoppable avalanche. His heart fell into his stomach as Spinel’s entire face contorted. It was difficult to read her emotions. Horror? Anger? Devastation? Hatred? None of those answers ended well for him.

“..... That so…?” she gritted her teeth. Her body started to grow in size as she loomed over him, making him feel as if he were the one who shrunk instead. “Well then…” She grabbed him up in a giant fist despite his attempt to run, squeezing him tight. Only his head was able to peer out, and only up to his nose.

“Mmph!” he groaned against her hand and squirmed in an attempt to break free. She responded by twisting her fist back and promptly slamming it into the nearest pedestal. She released Steven and he fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering as he fought to move to his hands and knees while trying his best to avoid crumbling bits of pillar. His vision was dizzy from the impact, but he spotted Spinel’s boots, now normal sized, heading towards him. Slow and steady, she took her time. He needed distance. He needed his strength. He needed a miracle.

“I see what the issue is….” her cold steely voice spoke up. She placed a firm boot onto Steven’s back and pushed him back down. “I’ve been too nice, _is that it!?_” she hissed. “Too soft on you!?”

Steven heard a crack and a short but strong vibration next to his head. His face, which had been planted firmly into the cement ground twisted out of the painful grit to look in the direction of the noise. He saw the base of the scythe’s handle narrowly having missed his head and leaving a small crevice in the ground next to him.

“Ohhh _hohohoho!_ If you thought I was done with your little gem friends…” she snarled. “Maybe I’ll go reset them again! They’ll have a hard time remembering anything about you without you there!” She let out a fit of cackles and lifted up her scythe. “Then I’ll go deal with your _other_ friends!”

“Spinel…” Steven moved back onto his hands and knees.

Spinel ignored him and took hold of the scythe in both hands, gripping it tight. “That Bismuth… the Lapis Lazuli… That tiny Peridot… maybe I’ll go on a rampage and reset all the gems on earth! I’ll let everyone forget about you!”

“Spin-nnel….” Steven’s voice seethed as he struggled onto his feet, hunched over with his hands on his knees.

Spinel watched him with a sinister grin. “Then I’ll go after your little human friends…” she snickered through her teeth. She reached the scythe out towards him, pointing the business end in his face. “Your precious Connie….”

Steven’s wide gaze finally met hers as he started righting himself up.

“Your… dad….” She smirked, moving the blade in just a bit closer.

Something happened. Something in Steven clicked or snapped or broke. Whatever it was caused him to reach out and grab onto the scythe’s handle. Maybe it was the shot of adrenaline, or maybe it was Spinel’s belief that he would never try and grab for the scythe, but he managed to reel it from her grasp. He swung it towards her, narrowly missing as she leaped back with look of shock and… fear?

That look, it sparked a new sensation in him. The need to regain his control. Something he thought was long gone from him now returned and with it came a flood of new and forgotten emotions. “I won’t let you….” he held the scythe tighter and started towards her. He expected the rope to stop his approach, but it didn’t. For the pedestal she’d tossed him into without a second thought was the very same one he’d been bound to. “I won’t let you hurt my family!” he shouted. 

His gem started to glow. “I won’t let you control me!” he continued, the gem growing brighter. “My name is Steven Quartz Universe, and you can’t take that away from me!” He leapt at the gem and swung down the scythe over head, but she leapt out of the way and reached out to grab a nearby pillar to launch herself away from him. Once at a distance, Spinel grabbed onto the same pillar, ripped it away from its spot, and hurled it towards him.

Steven raised his arm, and his shield flashed into existence and collided with the pillar, turning into rubble that shot away in all directions except towards their target.

Steven was back.

He lowered the shield and rushed after Spinel to close the gap. All of his past injuries from Spinel were gone, and with his newfound strength he was determined to end this.

“I just want what’s best for you!” Spinel shouted at him as she hurled another pillar in his direction. He continued his pursuit and she ducked behind the fountain. 

Steven circled the fountain, a bubble forming around his fist. Spikes grew on the bubble and he prepared it for impact. 

Then he felt himself falling down right onto his chin. The rejuvenator clacked and clattered out of his grasp and slid across the ground, spinning wildly as it reverted back down into its dormant state. Steven looked behind himself to see Spinel’s hand had wrapped around the fountain and was holding onto his ankle.The other was aiming for the scythe. He kicked at the hand and broke free, going on a full sprint for the scythe. He managed to grab it before Spinel could, and with a press of a button it was lit once more. He turned quickly and sliced towards the gem who approached him, meeting resistance.

She’d grabbed onto the handle with both hands at the last second and a power struggle was formed as the two wrestled for ownership. Ownership of the scythe. Ownership of Steven. 

“Steven…” Spinel hissed, though had a large smile on her face all the same. “When this is all over and your friends are dead, you’ll understand I had to do it so we could be together forever!”

“That’s not gonna happen!” Steven growled and tugged.

“Just wait!” She started to cackle and twisted her body around like a wind up toy until the scythe was ripped away from Steven’s grasp.

“No!” Steven gasped. He created a new spike bubble and flung it towards her, aiming for her head.

_Thhhonk!_  
_Ssssslice!_

Well Steven had hit his mark. The pink spiked bubble collided with her face, sending her head reeling back several feet further than what would normally be humanly possible, but Spinel was not human. It wasn’t enough though. At the same time, that scythe had come down, and Steven couldn’t stop it.

For the second time since being stuck here, she’d reset him. He was suddenly in a much more vulnerable state, and Spinel intended to take advantage of that. She sent a powerful kick towards him and knocked him onto his back before standing over him. She swung the scythe and she cut him down again, again, again, again... but her movements were disjointed, somehow more manic and crazed than usual. She started treating the scythe as if it were an axe and slammed it down repeatedly into Steven’s chest. It didn’t pierce his organic body like it would if it were real, but it didn’t feel good and it left him feeling horribly drained. 

All the while, Spinel was laughing, but the laughter began to sound like sobs. “Why am I not good enough!?” she snarled, her demeanor becoming shaky. Eventually Spinel stopped slicing at him grew quiet and still. She placed her boot onto his gem to hold him down and clicked the button of the rejuvenator to shut it off. Then it was back in her gem and she was left standing over Steven. Slowly, she lowered herself on top of him. She straddled Steven as she stared down at him with red and weary tear stricken eyes.

“S-Spinel…” Steven whispered. “Listen…” He struggled to prop himself up onto one of his elbows to try and right himself up. He couldn’t tell what she was feeling, but she had stopped attacking. This might have been his last chance to try and appeal to her.

“_Steven…_” she moaned a pitiful sound. Spinel continued to lean towards him as he spoke, something about caring for friends and change, and she reached her hands out towards his face. Except it wasn’t his face she was after.

It was his neck.

“Sp-” his windpipe clamped shut, cutting off his airflow. Steven’s eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. She was trying to kill him, to suffocate him. He sputtered out a few squeaks as he reached out to grab her wrists. He pulled and he pulled, but her shaky hands were there to stay. His face started to feel hot and his vision grew fuzzy as instinctual tears began to fall. 

Spinel looked over him. The anger was gone from her face, and yet she seemed determined to end his life right then and there. “I wish I didn’t have to do this to you, Steven… But maybe when you’re a full diamond again, you’ll understand…”

No… he couldn’t die this way. He tried to kick out at her, but to no avail. His grip was starting to grow slack. Steven’s vision was almost entirely impaired at this point, and Spinel’s voice began to drown out as if he were underwater. It reminded him of nearly drowning during his first stay in the garden.

And then another sound broke the silence of the garden. It was a loud rumbling sound. Steven was too far gone to fully register what it was, or that it was even unusual.

Spinel’s blurry form turned away from Steven, letting his neck go.

Air rushed back into his lungs, gasping it in so quickly it hurt. Then Steven began to cough and wheeze and pant before rolling onto his stomach, not fully realizing that meant Spinel had gotten off of him.

Part of him was aware that something was happening. There were sounds, strange and yet familiar at the same time, muffled by the ringing and static in his ears. He felt as if he were being forced onto his back once more - or he rolled over himself, he wasn’t sure.

Then something was over him, light and pink. His vision was heavily blurred and it was hard to make out, but it almost looked like someone he knew.

He could hear a voice, a desperate cry to get his attention. He was faintly aware of what it was saying - calling his name, telling him to look at it. A woman’s voice, soft and yet shrill with terror. Then he saw the blurred vision of Spinel appear behind the figure.

“W...wa...watch…” he sputtered out. The figure turned away from him and met Spinel with a long sharp weapon. He recognized it through the haze; A blue-white trident.

“P-Pearl…?” Steven coughed. His vision was starting to return and the sounds were beginning to come into focus.

“-urt him again!” Yes! That was Pearl’s voice. Steven tried to focus on the two, and eventually the double vision became one and he saw Spinel and Pearl battling one another.

Then something long and purple wrapped around Spinel’s body and flung her away from Pearl. That was Amethyst’s whip! Were they really here? Or was this some sort of hallucination brought about from lack of oxygen? Steven crawled, trembling, to his feet with the help of a half broken pedestal and began to look around. Garnet… was Garnet here…? Was she herself…?

“_Hyah!_” A massive gauntlet nearly slammed down on Spinel, and attached to that gauntlet, was Garnet! The Garnet who was the marriage of two gems who loved Steven. She was back.

He was then distracted when Pearl rushed back to him. “Steven!” she cried, her eyes wide as she grabbed him by the shoulders to support him. Steven jumped at her touch, flailed out and fell back. “Steven…?” Pearl blinked. “Come on! We need to get you onto the ship!” She grabbed him by the arm and he flinched at her touch, as if she were about to smack him. This reaction surprised and confused Pearl, but lifted him up regardless. 

“Where do you think _you’re_ going!?” A long pink appendage wrapped around Pearl’s midsection and wrenched her away from Steven. Her grip on his arm broke away along with the sound of her cries as she was tugged up and away from him.

“Pearl!” Steven cried out, trying to reach out to save her, but she was already gone.

Spinel had all three gems wrapped tightly in her arms as and leaped high into the air before slamming the three down with all her might. This caused an enormous crater which destroyed the fountain and sent debris flying everywhere.

Steven felt the color leave his face as he saw the three lying in the crater, still wrapped up in Spinel’s arm. “Guys!” he cried out, a new wave of fear hitting him as he rushed towards the deep crater. 

“I’d stay back if I were you…” Spinel seethed, looking up to Steven at the top of the crater before drawing the scythe out once more. She lowered it next to Pearl’s head and Steven stopped short. “Well well well well!” she giggled and looked back to the gems. “Wuldja get a look at this!?” She looked back to Steven with a toothy grin. “_Looks like I win after all._”


End file.
